degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 'is the third episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot The episode begins with Spike telling Emma that her long time friend Snake, a.k.a Mr. Simpson is her new boyfriend. At first Emma doesn't mind the relationship and is happy for her mother... until she goes to school the next day and Mr. Simpson continually asks her if she's okay with their new relationship. Later on that day, Craig Manning asks Emma and Manny if they're going to the Seniors' Dance later that night. They both say 'no' since they aren't seniors yet, and that they're planning to have a girls' night out with Emma's mother that night. Sure enough, the Junior Degrassi students have their own 1980s dance later on in the day in which Mr. Simpson is DJing. When Mr. Simpson asks Emma if she wants to attend the dance, she rudely says no and that she's having a girls' night out with her mom and Manny. When the two girls finally arrive home they see Spike all dressed up and not dressed for their girls' night. Spike apologizes and tells the girls that Mr. Simpson invited her to an Elvis Costello concert, and that she couldn't refuse. After her mother leaves, Emma becomes upset and wants to do something to take her mind off of Mr. Simpson and her mother, so she and Manny decide to crash the Seniors party at Degrassi. When the girls arrive the principal is standing at the entrance, so with the help of Craig, the girls get inside the dance. Once a slow song comes on, both of the girls are convinced Craig will ask Emma to dance, until out of the blue he asks Manny, which leaves Emma shocked and heartbroken. As Emma walks home, she notices Spike and Snake making out on her doorstep. Emma becomes extremely upset and rushes upstairs to avoid the two of them. When her mother comes upstairs, she then explains to her that she feels left out. Sub Plot Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason are plotting to beat Marco Del Rossi (who is introduced in this episode, albeit without any lines) in a dance competition that will be held at the dance. However, both their egos become inflated and they decided to go solo. Jimmy shows up dressed up as Michael Jackson. At the dance they compete for the tickets to the Toronto Maple Leafs Game. Both friends try to sabotage each other, which in the end, sabotages themselves, leaving the Toronto Maple Leafs tickets to Marco. Spinner took Jimmy's change of clothes, and Jimmy had stolen Spinner's music. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. *This is Marco Del Rossi's first appearance, although he had no lines. While he is portrayed as a rival to Jimmy and Spinner in the dance costume, they later become two of his closest friends. He would speak for the first time in his second appearance '''Drive. *The scene where Emma is dressed as Cyndi Lauper is one of the clips used in Miriam McDonald's video montage in the Season 7 opening credits. *This episode marks the beginning of the first relationship between Snake and Spike. *When Emma gets dressed for the seniors' dance, Manny mentions that Emma looks just like her mom in her high school years. Spike later thinks that Emma dressed as her rather than Cyndi Lauper. |-| Gallery= GJWHF1.1.jpg GJWHF1.2.jpg GJWHF1.3.jpg GJWHF1.4.jpg GJWHF1.5.jpg GJWHF1.6.jpg GJWHF1.7.jpg GJWHF1.8.jpg Craig,girlsjustwannahavefun.jpg GJWHF1.9.jpg GJWHF1.10.jpg GJWHF1.11.jpg GJWHF1.12.jpg GJWHF1.13.jpg GJWHF1.14.jpg GJWHF1.16.jpg GJWHF1.15.jpg Manny,emma,girlsjustwannahavefun.jpg GJWHF1.17.jpg 2cde8ug.jpg GJWHF1.18.jpg GJWHF1.19.jpg GJWHF1.20.jpg 203jimmyspinner.jpg th_degrassiS2E03_054.jpg fgcbbcbc.png gddggdgd.png gfgfgfgfg.png ghgjjg.png hfghfhh.png manny-emma5.png spinner-jimmy5.png jt-toby3.png liberty-tina.png manny-emma-home.png marco-dancing-badly.png 5464ds.png Degrassi-fan-favorite-girls-just-wanna-have-fun-2.jpg Gjwhf0008.jpg 3543nn.png Paigimmy.jpg 897g.png Uoiu09.jpg 89yioh.png 78uigg.png 345refy.png 454tref.png 353ref.png 90yioy.png 90809uoij.png 798yoiu.png 345ef.png GJWHF9.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Also Starring *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Billie Holiday as herself *Jay "Mad Dog" Michaels as himself *Ali Mukaddam as Mohammed |-| Quotes= *Spinner: "I get it. I can't dance 'cause I'm white. Jimmy: "That's not what I'm saying. Spinner: "Yes it is. Polar bears are white; I'm white; and you're a racist. Jimmy: "Okay, I'm not saying you can't dance 'cause you're white. I'm saying you can't dance 'cause you suck." *Paige: "I saw better dancing at Heather Sinclair's grade 3 sock hop." |-| Featured music= *''"Abstract Minds"'' by Rarefaction *''"Everybody Wants Something"'' by The Zit Remedy *''"I Dreamt"'' by Rarefaction *''"Once In A Longtime"'' by Christopher Ward *''"Where Are You Now"'' by Tuuli |-| Links= *Watch Girls Just Wanna Have Fun on Gorillavid (International) *Watch Girls Just Wanna Have Fun on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes